Military of the Pacific Union
The Pacific Union military forces are the result of combining the majority of the Cascadian, Adabani, and Alaskan armed forces into the new service. Only the lower level militia units and coast guards remain outside of immediate Pacific Union military commmand, though in practice the air reserves and light coastal patrol units (corvettes and lighter) answer to the national governments in day-to-day operation and in the case of coastal patrol craft still receive some light funding from them as well as the Union's central defense budget. Army of the Pacific Union Pacific Guards Corps 1st Cascadian Guards Division "The Tricolor Guard" (Central Cascadia, detachments assigned as Costas Peacekeeping Force) *1st Guards Infantry Brigade (Mechanized) *1st Guards Armored Brigade (Heavy) *1st Guards Cavalry Brigade *1st Pacific Guards Army Aviation Brigade 2nd Cascadian Guards Division "The Evergreen" (Northern Cascadia, small detachment of infantry provides security for Cascadian staff overseeing "Mortimer's Claim" Peacekeeping and Reconstruction HQ) *2nd Guards Infantry Brigade (Mechanized) *2nd Guards Armored Brigade (Heavy) *2nd Guards Cavalry Brigade *2nd Pacific Guards Army Aviation Brigade 1st Pacific Guards Division "The Union Guards" (Alaska) *3rd Guards Infantry Brigade (Mechanized) *3rd Guards Armored Brigade (Heavy) *Alaskan Guards Infantry Brigade (Motorized) *Alaskan Guards Army Aviation Brigade Pacific Regular Army 2nd Division "The Stalwarts" (Veleria) *5th Infantry Brigade (Mechanized) *3rd Infantry Brigade (Mechanized) *7th Infantry Brigade (Motorized) *7th Cavalry Brigade *1st Army Aviation Brigade 7th Division "The Iron Wall" *1st Infantry Brigade (Mechanized) *4th Infantry Brigade (Motorized) *8th Infantry Brigade (Mechanized) *3rd Cavalry Brigade *2nd Army Aviation Brigade 8th Division (Alaska) *1st Alaskan "Great Bears" Infantry Brigade (Mechanized) *10th Infantry Brigade (Motorized) *13th Infantry Brigade (Motorized) *13th Cavalry Brigade *5th Army Aviation Brigade (Tactical Strike) 3rd Division (Veleria) *1st Adabani "Golden Lion" Guards Brigade (Mechanized) *2nd Adabani Brigade (Light) *3rd Adabani Brigade (Light) *5th Adabani "Jungle Rats" Brigade (Light) *Adabani Armored Cavalry Brigade Pacific Airborne Division *Cascadian Airborne Brigade (assigned to Van Halstoff) *Alaskan Airborne Brigade (assigned to Anchorage) Pacific Air Defense Command *Northern Cascadia Air Defense Regiment *Southern Cascadia Air Defense Regiment *1st Air Defense Regiment (Alaska) *2nd Air Defense Regiment (Alaska) *Adabani Air Defense Regiment Union Army Reserve Cascadian Republic Militia *Yukon Brigade *Rosario Brigade *Adams District Brigade *Olympia Brigade *Oregon Brigade *Columbia Brigade *Jieshi Brigade *Grant Brigade (Militia brigades are organized by province, plus the capital district, as adminstrative bodies to oversee individual militia regiments from that specific province, usually divided by counties/districts.) Alaskan Army Reserve *1st Reserve Brigade (Mechanized) *12th Reserve Brigade (Motorized) *4th Reserve Brigade (Motorized) *8th Reserve Brigade (Motorized) Adabani Army Reserve *el-Yasuj Reservist Brigade *New Olympia Reservist Brigade *Southwestern Frontier Reservist Brigade Pacific Marine Corps Pacific Marine Expeditionary Forces *1st Brigade *2nd Brigade *3rd Brigade *4th Brigade Alaskan Marine Force - Home Fleet *5th Brigade Air Force of the Pacific Union Active Squadrons Cascadia Air Group HQ: Adams District Air Command Center CO: LTGEN Daniel Maddox 1st Fighter Wing Kyle AFB, Columbia, Cascadia 1st Fighter Squadron *ASF-18 Sparrowhawk x 20 6th Fighter Squadron *ASF-20 Kestrel x 20 11th Fighter Squadron "Snake Eyes" *ASF-18 Sparrowhawk x 20 4th Fighter Wing McHale AFB, Olympia, Cascadia 3rd Fighter Squadron (Interceptors) *AIF-12B Eagle x 20 7th Fighter Squadron *ASF-18 Sparrowhawk x 20 13th Fighter Squadron "Black Cats" (Interceptors) *AIF-12B Eagle x 20 3rd Tactical Wing McHale AFB, Olympia, Cascadia 7th Tactical Squadron "Lucky Sevens" *SF-10D Strike Condor x 20 8th Tactical Squadron *SF-10D Strike Condor x 20 9th Tactical Squadron *SF-10D Strike Condor x 20 Alaska Air Group HQ: Anchorage Air Command Center CO: LTGEN Peter Sussex 2nd Fighter Wing Kenai AFB, Alaska 2nd Fighter Squadron *ASF-20 Kestrel x 20 9th Fighter Squadron *ASF-9 Falcon x 16 *ASF-18 Sparrowhawk x 4 15th Fighter Squadron "Arctic Hawks" (Interceptors) *F-106H Delta Dart x 14 *F-106J Delta Dart x 6 2nd Tactical Wing Nunivik AFB, Alaska 5th Tactical Squadron *SF-10D Strike Condor x 20 6th Tactical Squadron *SF-10D Strike Condor x 20 10th Tactical Squadron *SF-10D Strike Condor x 20 5th Tactical Wing Elmendork AFB, Alaska 12th Tactical Squadron "Double Sixes *SF-10D Strike Condor x 20 14th Tactical Squadron *F-105K Thunderchief x 16 *F-105M Thunderchief x 4 2nd Alaskan Air Guard Squadron (reservists) *F-101G Voodoo x 20 Veleria Air Group HQ: Anchorage Air Command Center CO: LTGEN Rodrigo Esteban de la Ropaz 3rd Fighter Wing El-Yasuj AFB, Adabani 4th Fighter Squadron "The Green Aces" *ASF-20 Kestrel x 20 8th Fighter Squadron *ASF-18 Sparrowhawk x 20 3rd Tactical Squadron *SF-10D Strike Condor x 20 15th Fighter Squadron (Reserve - formerly Adabani Air Defense Squadron) *ASF-10A Condor x 4 *ASF-9 Falcon x 4 *ASF-7 Hawk x 8 1st Tactical Wing Welles Island AFB, Welles Island Territory 4th Tactical Squadron *SF-10D Strike Condor x 20 1st Tactical Squadron *GSF-14 Wolverine x 20 2nd Tactical Squadron *SF-10D Strike Condor x 20 4th Tactical Wing el-Yasuj AFB, Adabani 11th Tactical Squadron *SF-10D Strike Condor x 20 15th Tactical Squadron *SF-10D Strike Condor x 20 20th Tactical Squadron *SF-10D Strike Condor x 20 Strategic Air Command HQ: Elmendork AFB, Alaska 1st Bomber Wing Elmendork AFB, Alaska 2nd Bomber Squadron *B-58J Hustler x 24 4th Bomber Squadron *B-58L Hustler x 24 4th Bomber Wing (Reserve) Kenai AFB, Alaska 3rd Bomber Squadron (Reserve) *B-58H Hustler x 12 Air Operations Command HQ: Elmendork AFB, Alaska CO: BGEN Samuel Little 1st Air Operations Squadron *E-777 x 16 Air Transport Command HQ: Patterson AFB, Rosario, Cascadia CO: MGEN Juanita Magarino 1st Airlift Squadron *T-14 x 12 2nd Airlift Squadron *T-12B x 12 3rd Airlift Squadron *T-12B x 12 4th Airlift Squadron *T-12B x 12 5th Airlift Squadron (Inactive) *An-22 x 12 6th Airlift Squadron (Inactive) *An-22 x 12 7th Airlift Squadron *C-77A x 12 9th Airlift Squadron *T-12B x 12 1st Air Refueling Wing Lauchlin AFB, Oregon, Cascadia 1st Refueling Squadron *KT-15 x 12 (aka KT-777, modern day KC-777). 2nd Refueling Squadron *KT-15 x 8 *KT-16 x 4 2nd Air Refueling Wing Kenai AFB, Alaska 3rd Refueling Squadron *KT-16 x 12 (aka KC-22) 4th Refueling Squadron *KT-15 x 12 Velerian Air Refueling Command el-Yasuj AFB, Adabani 8th Refueling Squadron *KT-15 x 12 10th Refueling Squadron *KC-10B x 12 Coastal Command HQ: Kenai AFB, Alaska CO: Ursula Lizaur 1st Coastal Patrol Squadron (Stationed at Ying AFB, Van Halstoff Territory, and Welles Island AFB, Welles Island Territory) *RC-17 Sentinel x 20 2nd Coastal Patrol Squadron (Stationed at Patterson AFB, Rosario) *RC-17 Sentinel x 12 3rd Coastal Patrol Squadron (Stationed at Jackson Harbor AFS, Columbia) *RC-17 Sentinel x 12 4th Coastal Patrol Squadron (Stationed at Kenai AFB, Alaska) *PB-58J Hustler x 12 Pacific Air Reserves HQ: Anchorage Air Command CO: LTGEN Michael Wallers Cascadian Air Force Reserves HQ: Adams Air Reserve HQ CO: MGEN Paula Lancaster 1st Air Reserve Squadron *ASF-9 Falcon x 20 2nd Air Reserve Squadron *ASF-9 Falcon x 16 1st Air Training Squadron *ASF-9 Falcon x 20 2nd Air Training Squadron *ASF-10C Condor x 20 4th Air Reserve Squadron *AIF-8 Peregrine x 20 Reserve Air Transport Squadron *An-22 x 6 *KT-16 x 4 Alaskan Air Force Reserves HQ: Anchorage Air Reserve HQ CO: BGEN Jack Gooden *F-101G x 76 *F-106H x 16 *F-105K x 4 *Hawk-200 x 32 *F-86Z Saber Zulu Attack Planes x 20 (w/ Glass Cockpits) *C-130J x 26 *C-141D x 8 *KC-10B x 8 Adabani Air Force Reserves HQ: Al-Himmah AFB, Adabani CO: COL Reza Jammar *AIF-8 Peregrine x 4 (Interceptor) *ASF-7 Hawk x 10 *ASF-6 Grizzly x 8 Navy of the Pacific Union Category:Military Forces